¡INCONDICIONAL!
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Esta historia muestra que ser un verdadero amigo implica ser incondicional, y eso no siempre es fácil. One-Shot.


**Holaaaaa :D**

 **He vuelto al fandom con otra historia que quiero compartir con ustedes.**

 **Es algo que me vino a la mente luego de pensar en una persona que ha estado conmigo desde siempre y ha sido tan valiosa para mi como solo ella sabe que lo ha sido.**

No soy un amigo fácil, pero se ha mantenido conmigo siempre sin quejarse y por eso he escrito esto pensando en esta persona y dedicándole esta cosa. Ficker D.A.T, esto es para vos :D

...

Disclaimer: Ni TLOK ni sus personajes me pertenecen en absoluto.

...

Espero les guste y se sientan identificados y se den cuenta de todo lo que nuestros amigos a veces tienen que soportar de nosotros xD

 **¡A LEER!  
**

* * *

 **...**

 **INCONDICIONAL**

 _Por: Prota Makorrian_

 **...**

* * *

Recuerdo cuando todo mi mundo se vino abajo. Los pedazos de mi vida cayeron al suelo desparramados con tanta facilidad como si fuesen pétalos de flores o legos golpeados por el viento.

Esos pedazos al caer se rompieron más y más, separándose en miles de piezas que quizás nunca se volverían a unir. "Es todo" - pensé. "Se acabó" - pensé.

No sé desde cuando mi vida se volvió tan problemática. No sé desde cuando dejé de ser tan fuerte, de parecer invencible, de pretender que no me importara nada. Para todos yo era el chico cool, ese que parecía no tener problemas, ese al que le sobraba la confianza, ese al que le gustaba sobresalir.

Pero no. La verdad es que no.

No era fuerte, en realidad, era más débil que las personas que lloraban en silencio por mis indirectas. No era invencible porque cualquier opinión diferente a la mía me zarandeaba con tanta fuerza que lo consideraba un ataque cuando no lo era. También era falso eso de pretender que no me importaba nada, porque sí, y más de lo que debería, por eso pasaba noches en vela lamentándome por el resultado de mis acciones en las personas que aprecio.

Tampoco era cool y los problemas eran los que me sobraban, a diferencia de la confianza. Quizás por eso intentaba crearle problemas a las demás personas, porque tal vez si no podía resolver los míos propios y dejar de ser miserable, los demás podrían ser miserables conmigo. Era un futuro menos tormentoso para mí, supongo.

Y a la final terminaba sobresaliendo, pero no por nada bueno, al contrario, lo negativo me rodeaba en círculos como si estuviera en el ojo de un huracán y que toda destrucción que ese huracán dejaba a su paso, era lo que yo mismo ocasionaba sin saberlo.

Si, estuve engañado, sí, estoy destruido. Me engañé a mí mismo por tanto tiempo, ignoré las señales de los demás, no aproveché la ayuda, yo que sé. El hecho es que... Sí, estoy destruido.

Nunca pensé que pudiera sentirme tan mal sin embargo. Todo se empezó a desarrollar dentro de mí de manera tan silenciosa que ni me di cuenta hasta que ya no hubo marcha atrás. Ahora soy un desastre, todos lo sabían y yo lo ignoraba.

Ahora yo lo sé y todos lo ignoran.

Pero no importó realmente lo mal que estuviera, no importó realmente cuán profundo fuera el hoyo en el cual había caído ni cuan oscura era la tumba que me había cavado. Porque entonces, cuando más destruido y miserable me encontraba, cuando más necesitado y, a la vez dejado me encontraba...

Cuando ya hasta la esperanza se reía burlonamente...

Entonces pusiste la mano sobre mi hombro. Sí, me tocaste. ¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Por qué te llenarías de tanta basura al hacerlo? ¿Por gusto? ¿Por lástima?

Voltee hacia ti con los ojos rojos de tanto estar abiertos y secos de tanto llorar y te vi. Estabas sonriéndome. ¿Acaso te burlabas? ¿Te causaba risa verme sufrir?

Te agachaste para estar a mi altura y apretujaste mis brazos mientras me mirabas directamente a los ojos. Me volviste a tocar, más fuerte esta vez.

Entonces me levantaste hacia arriba y me ayudaste a estar de pie. ¿Acaso te pedí que me levantaras del suelo? ¿Es tu forma subliminal de llamarme un inútil?

Me volviste a sonreír mientras te miraba confundido y dijiste que todo iba a estar bien.

Entonces lo comprendí.

No te estabas llenando de basura al tocarme, estabas pasándome tu energía.

No sentías lástima, simplemente no te daba asco tocarme.

No te estabas burlando cuando te vi sonreírme, estabas diciéndome que te alegraba encontrarme.

Cuando te agachaste para verme a los ojos no te rebajabas a mi nivel, estabas poniéndote en mi lugar.

Y cuando me levantaste con la fuerza de tus brazos no, no me estabas llevando a tu altura. Me estabas poniendo a salvo.

Pero aun así no entendía. ¿Por qué hacías todo eso? ¿Por qué me tenías que tratar de esa forma? No digo que se sintiera mal, pero, a fin de cuentas, no te lo había pedido.

Pero aunque te estaba mirando con confusión no me preguntaste qué me estaba pasando. Simplemente me volviste a sonreír y dijiste...

\- ¡Todo va a estar bien!

Escuchar tu voz por primera vez desde que me encontraste le dio algo de sentido y realidad a las cosas. Aun así, estabas diciendo lo justo y necesario.

 _"¿Pero por qué?"_ \- Me preguntaba. Pero entonces extendiste tu mano hacia mí en forma de invitación. Miré tu palma y luego miré tu rostro.

\- ¿Vienes? -me dijiste de forma amigable. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza, aún algo confundido y estreché tu mano. Entonces me llevaste fuera de ese lugar.

Fue entonces, tan solo después de que toqué tu mano, que me di cuenta que llovía a cántaros. Y no lo supe por las calles inundadas, el gotear incesante sobre los charcos o el ruido de los truenos, no. Me di cuenta porque cuando toqué tu mano estaba empapada, al igual que tú.

Pronto me di cuenta que te habías mojado con agua de lluvia en esa noche fría solo para venir a buscarme, y me sentí culpable.

Sabía lo frágil que era tu salud. Sabía que el que te mojaras esa noche para venir a mi significaría que estarías en cama los días subsiguientes lidiando con la fiebre y eventuales alucinaciones a causa de ella. ¿Entonces por qué mierda lo hiciste? ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme sabiendo que por eso te ibas a enfermar? ¿Acaso intentas hacerme sentir culpable? ¿Acaso intentas que yo me sienta mal por ti como una venganza tuya sobre una lección que yo deba aprender?

Pero entonces dejaste que yo te guiara a un refugio donde no nos cayera más agua. Dejaste que te quitara tu abrigo empapado y que encendiera una fogata donde pudieras calentarte. Me agradeciste. ¿Por qué estabas agradeciendo si tú fuiste el que vino a buscarme? No importaba ya, habías agradecido y yo simplemente asentí.

\- ¿Estás idiota o qué? -te dije en forma de regaño luego de verte temblar por el frío- No debiste venir y exponerte así a la lluvia... Te enfermarás y será mi culpa. ¡Espero estés contento!

Lo sé, fui brusco. Lo sé, fui mal agradecido, así que sinceramente no esperaba tu reacción, más bien esperaba una frase cortante que justificara lo que hacías por mí, quizás una comparación hiriente sobre la diferencia entre tú y yo también.

Pero no. Te lo guardaste y te conozco, tenías ganas de responderme, pero no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué?

\- Oye, si yo me enfermo habrá alguien que me cuide. Pero vos estabas allá, solo, bajo la lluvia... ¿Quién te cuidaba a ti?.

Tu respuesta me calló completa y totalmente. Si tenía ganas de refutarte cualquier cosa que dijeras y usarla en tu contra, ahora solo quería donarte mi sangre, si es que acaso la necesitabas. ¿Cómo mierda siquiera podías pensar en mi salud y no en la tuya? ¿Cómo, después de _eso_?

\- Oye, perdóname -te dije con la cabeza abajo- no debí alzarte la voz.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué? -me preguntaste extrañado- Pensé que hablabas fuerte por el sonido de la lluvia.

Te miré de reojo. ¿En serio? ¿Ahora eres tan desinteresado que ni siquiera pensaste en tomarte personal lo que te acababa de decir, o acaso te estabas haciendo el inocente?

Mientras más analizaba la situación, más mi mente distorsionaba tu gesto. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, todo encajaba perfectamente. ¿Y creíste que no me daría cuenta? ¡Qué iluso habías sido!

\- ¡Ya sé lo que haces! -te dije mientras te señalaba con el dedo. Me miraste confundido pero algo molesto, con razón-

\- ¿Qué queres decir?

\- Todo esto es una farsa, un show... ¿Verdad?

\- ¿De que mier...?

\- El venir aquí haciéndote el maduro y el sufrido, sacrificando incluso tu salud por mí para traerme acá y fingir que te estás enfermando a la vez que no te tomas personal ninguno de mis señalamientos... ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta?

\- ¿Darte cuenta de qué?

\- ¡DE QUE LO HACES PARA DARME UNA LECCIÓN! -te grité- de que lo haces para mostrarme lo mal persona y amigo que soy. Para demostrar que eres mejor sin tener que decir ni una palabra. Para hacerme sentir miserable. Porque es imposible que yo te haya dicho lo que te dije y tú vengas a mí de forma tan desinteresada.

\- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Eres un idiota! -me gruñiste mientras te levantaste de la fogata y me arrancaste el abrigo de la mano con intenciones de irte.

Pero entonces la rodilla te falló y casi te vas al suelo pero yo te atajé a tiempo. Me miraste al mismo momento que yo lo hice, con la diferencia que tú estabas agradecido, y yo estaba preocupado.

\- ¿Qué te pasó ahí? -pregunté mientras señalaba tu rodilla que escondía un gran raspón enrojecido y que sangraba-

\- Nada -dijiste rápidamente mientras recuperabas la estabilidad-

\- ¿Como que nada? ¡Dímelo! -exigí-

\- ¿En realidad queres saberlo porque te interesa o usarás lo que te diga para insinuar que pretendo dobles intenciones con eso?

\- No puedo reaccionar de una forma u otra si no me lo dices -objeté algo desesperado. Me miraste y confesaste-

\- Pues viniendo a buscarte me resbalé con algo y caí al suelo raspándome la rodilla que ahora me arde como el infierno. Puedes pensar que me arrojé a mí mismo al suelo para hacerte sentir culpable o puedes elegir creerme, es igual.

Te diste la vuelta pero te detuve al sostener tu brazo con fuerza.

\- Oye, lo siento -dije más entre dientes para mí que para ti. A decir verdad era la segunda vez que me disculpaba contigo en ese corto tiempo. ¿Será que jugabas con mi mente una y otra vez para obtener lo que querías?-

\- No digas un 'Lo siento' que no sientes de verdad.

\- En serio -te tomé del brazo con más fuerza- lo siento.

Te volteaste y me miraste por unos segundos. Yo hice lo mismo. El sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre el tejado creaba un ruido ensordecedor que nos envolvía convirtiendo ese silencio entre nosotros en un concierto de sonidos que caían del cielo, como si la lluvia fuese la que estuviese hablando ahora con nosotros.

Un suspiro salió de tus labios, te noté decepcionado.

\- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que vine aquí desinteresadamente a ayudarte? -me preguntaste- ¿Por qué te cuesta creer que no vine aquí por un 'Te lo dije'?

Callé por unos momentos. Era una muy buena pregunta.

\- Es que... -titubeé. Entonces me entraron unas ganas inmensas de llorar y caí de rodillas frente a ti diciendo con desespero y frustración- es que yo sé que tú tienes la razón, siempre la tienes. No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por mí.

Te agachaste nuevamente para mirarme a los ojos y dijiste.

\- ¿Y qué hice por vos?

\- Pues todo esto. Viniste a buscarme a este lugar inexplorado pese a que no te dije adónde iba, te mojaste con agua de lluvia quién sabe cuánto tiempo sin importar tu salud, porque querías encontrarme. Te raspaste la rodilla por correr en este suelo resbaloso, me sacaste del rincón donde me encontraba y me trajiste a este refugio. Y aun así, con todo eso, te juzgué mal insinuando que tenías dobles intenciones, pero con todo, sigues sin enojarte realmente conmigo y demostrando que en realidad te importo. ¡Todo eso hiciste por mi hoy!

Te quedaste callado esperando a que finalizara. Había roto a llorar mientras lo decía, sintiéndome miserable, sabiendo que ahora estaba más susceptible que nunca y que ahora quedaba claro que tú eras una mejor persona de lo que yo jamás podría ser. Ahora estaba seguro de que tu único propósito al venir aquí era hacerme sentir mal por lo que te había hecho y ¡Mira!, lo habías logrado.

Aunque decía que no era así, por dentro seguía pensando lo mismo. Quizás tú en el fondo lo sabías, pero no hiciste mención de ello. Más bien me tocaste el hombro de nuevo y dijiste en voz amistosa.

\- Ajá... ¿Y vos no harías lo mismo por mí?

Entonces mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y pude comprender las cosas con una claridad abrumadoramente violenta. Entendí que mis prejuicios eran infundados y hasta estúpidos. ¿Quién hace todo esto simplemente para hacer sentir mal a una persona? Al fin y al cabo ya yo estaba bastante débil, con un insulto de esos de los tuyos hubiese bastado. Pero no lo hiciste.

Pasaste por todo eso porque realmente te interesabas por mí y aunque yo pensaba que intentabas darme alguna especie de lección y no estabas siendo sincero, con esa respuesta que me diste despejaste todo atisbo de sospecha en mí sobre eso.

Porque sí, yo sí hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti. Yo sí me hubiese ido a buscarte bajo la lluvia de noche, me hubiese hecho mil heridas y te hubiese traído de vuelta justo como lo hiciste tú. Y aún si dudabas de mis motivos, no iba a molestarme contigo, así como tú no lo hiciste. Y sin pelear, te hubiese hecho entender que era verdad lo que hacía. Justo como tú lo hiciste, así lo hubiera hecho.

En vez de hacerme sentir mal diciendo que hacías cosas por mí que yo no haría por ti, me hiciste entender que estabas haciendo exactamente lo que yo hubiera hecho en tu lugar.

No tienes idea de lo mucho que mi ánimo mejoró entonces.

De pronto tu sonrisa se volvió sincera a mis ojos y todo cobró luz y sentido, como si me quitaran la venda de mis ojos.

Entonces no pude evitar sentirme realmente mal, pero no por tu causa, sino por como yo había actuado. Pero me abrazaste y era lo último que me esperaba, pero lo hiciste. Y repetiste...

\- Todo va a estar bien.

Me separé de ti con lágrimas en los ojos y entonces dije.

\- Perdón por dudar de ti. Perdón por creer cosas que no eran así. Por un momento actué como un completo desconocido, no como un amigo. Pero es que me sorprende el hecho de que seas tan excelente amigo que pese a que tuvimos una fuerte discusión antes, causada por mi culpa pues solo intentabas ayudarme, terminé diciéndote que te alejaras de mí y me fui corriendo, aun así tu hayas ido enseguida a buscarme pasando todo por lo que tuviste que pasar y soportando toda la mierda que te lancé, como si tú fueras el que necesitara disculparse. Yo fui el que dije cosas malas, yo soy el que huyó, yo soy el que debe disculparse.

\- A veces por los problemas podemos actuar y decir cosas que no sentimos pero igual las decimos, un conocido puede ofenderse, pero un verdadero amigo sabe que detrás de esas palabras solo hay un corazón que necesita ayuda. Yo deduje eso al momento que me dijiste que me alejara de ti y salieras corriendo. -me confesaste- tampoco vine a pedirte que te disculpes.

\- ¿Entonces qué viniste a buscar?

Me sonreíste y dijiste.

\- Vine a buscar a mi amigo, lo encontré y ahora soy feliz.

Entonces ya no me sentí mal otra vez. Comprendí que todo el orgullo y el prejuicio, si es que alguna vez estuvieron presentes, se habían ido. Y solo quedabas tú, haciéndome saber que pese a que yo me equivoqué, lo único que tú necesitabas era encontrarme y saber que estaba bien.

Eso te hizo feliz y por ende, a mí también. Porque si tú estás feliz, sea de la forma que sea, yo lo estaré también.

Entonces ya ni recordaba mis problemas, ya no sabía por qué estaba mal. Ya ni recuerdo el por qué pensaste que estaba triste e intentaste ayudarme, lo que hizo que me lo tomara mal, escapara y todo esto pasara.

Lo único que sabía era que estaba feliz. Así que al final del día todo se resolvió y ni siquiera necesitamos terapia.

Tú sólo necesitabas encontrarme y yo necesitaba que me encontraras. Todo lo demás no importa.

Volviste entonces a extender tu mano hacia mí con una sonrisa, diciendo.

\- ¿Vamos a casa, amigo?

La estreché y contesté.

\- Vamos.

De esa experiencia aprendí tantas cosas sobre nuestra relación y sobre la amistad en general y ahora que veo las cosas en retrospectiva, me doy cuenta de por qué realmente hacías lo que hacías.

Me buscaste pese a causarte daño a ti mismo, porque eso hacen los amigos.

Tomaste la iniciativa de arreglar las cosas conmigo pese a que yo las eché a perder, porque eso hacen los amigos.

Te importó poco el que yo te lanzara calumnias y no te enfadaste, porque eso hacen los amigos.

Y resolviste todo de la mejor manera, porque eso hacen los amigos.

 _... Y los amigos, son_ **INCONDICIONALES.**

* * *

 **.FIN.**

* * *

 **T-T Amo a mis amigos car#jo xDD**

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado, sé que es algo cursi, pero hay cosas que lo valen.**

 **Como pueden ver, no utilicé explícitamente a ningún personaje de la serie para que de esa forma puedan imaginarse a los personajes de su preferencia interactuando a través de la lectura y pues, si se imaginan a ustedes con sus amigos o, al menos a su dupla favorita de LOK, tendrá esto mucho más sentido.**

 **En fin, aprecien a sus amigos y lo que hacen y asegúrense de estar para ellos así como están para nosotros.**

 **Ficker, te quiero. Espero te haya gustado.**

 **Y pues al resto, nos leeremos prontooo. Gracias por leer y si gustan dejar un review con su opinión será muy bien recibido por este servidor.**

 **Estén bien gente.**

 **Prota Makorrian Out.**


End file.
